MoonPond
by White Phoenix Erialis
Summary: On Beltane night, she caught sight of her true love's face in the pond for the first time. On Beltane night, he thought she understood the reason for his long wait. On Beltane night, Sarra met Weiryn for the first time.


**MoonPond**

by White Phoenix Erialis

Had she forgotten that it was Beltane, they would never have met. She would have led a life without him, and never known that the destiny of the universe was on the edge of a knife, in peril of a danger it was unaware of.

For now, however, Sarra Beneksri was looking wistfully at the glimmering surface of the pond by which she sat. She knew she should be glad that it was Beltane, but she was not. This was the night where she would be alone, of her own choosing. It was her choice not to have a lover until time wore on and she was willing. But for now, Sarra sat in blissful contemplation of a cool night, with the moon¡¯s graceful presence in the waters.

Something glistened in the dark, something made of metal and made for slaying. She dared not turn around, to meet the gaze of the person who held a nocked arrow to her unprotected neck. She did, however, look at his reflection in the pond.

Antlers. That was the first thing she noticed, because it should not have been there. Then her eyes travelled down the image and she blushed, though it was not noticeable in the dark. A blush, because he was wearing precious little but a loincloth. She did not know his name, she did not understand how such a man came into being. If, he was a man. If.

"You should not be here." His words were harsh, yet it did not affect the quality of his voice- perculiarly soothing. "You should be at the fire, with couple dancing, rose petals falling and happiness abound."

She stiffened at his words, knowing that he did not understand. Did not understand what she was, did not understand why she hated Beltane. "Then it would not be right that I am there. I need the serenity of the pond, the solace of the woods, the silence of the night¡­ and the sorrow of the wild."

He relaxed, but did not take the arrow away. "You did not lie."

"Would you know if I did?" She asked, curious now. When he spoke, she heard the amusement in his voice.

"I am Weiryn, god of the hunt and of the wild." Saying so, he gently released the string and took the arrow off. She heard him walk away, footsteps soft on the grass but distinct. "It is not wise that you are out here. Beltane is a good night, for a hunt. The moon shines on, and the night is young. Find your peace, and move on."

Her eyes were wide, now, and she spun around to look at his retreating form. He was already a shadow fading into the woods, leaving her behind. "What is your name?" He asked, not looking at her face but still glancing in her general direction.

"Sarra. Sarra Beneksri."

He stopped, and looked her in face. "You are?"

When she nodded slowly in affirmation, he strode quickly back into the clearing, his eyes never leaving her face. "Then I have found you at last," he murmured softly. "After millenias of wait, I would have given up. Given up hope of ever finding you, Sarra."

"What of me?" She asked tentatively, frightened. "Why do you speak of a prophecy?"

Weiryn chose not to reply, but he reached out for the mortal woman who moved a step backwards involuntarily. But there was magic in his movement, and an aura of peace that encased those around him. He touched her pale cheek with one fond hand, and Sarra felt warm skin where she had expected nothing to exist. She had thought that he would be a spirit.

"Do you not remember why you chose not to take a lover until you were ready?" His soft voice seemed to caress her skin and remind her of the wind in her hair when she took her horse out for a ride. "Do you not understand? You were Seen, as I had been."

Sarra's lower lip quivered. She did remember. "It was so long ago for me, too. They told me- that is, the-"

"I know." He brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in between her eyes. "I had been waiting, all those years as a mortal, then a god. But it was worth the wait, Sarra. You are all I have ever wanted, and more."

She smiled slightly, dimples appearing faintly on her cheeks. She was beautiful, in the starlight and moonlight. Without taking his eyes off her, Weiryn dropped his bow and arrows, and took Sarra into his arms. "Will you be my wife, Sara Beneksri?"

Somehow, all her life, Sarra had imagined the scene whereby she fell in love. A part of her mind screamed that it was too abrupt, but Sarra knew when her life had met its purpose. In her plans for love, it never occured to her that the love of her life would be a god. But that didn't matter.

"Yes," she whispered. This was what she had known to say.

What she would not know was the life she knew, from that night on till the day she died, would take on a different meaning, a different route and that with her heart she would determine the future of the world. The Seer had seen her, but destiny would find her daughter its best pawn for the playing.

A/N:

Yet another one of my experiments- this one is fairly untried. I know it's weird, prophecies and all but I think perhaps Weiryn seems a bit more human now. Let's see if this works out then I'll consider a prequel. =)

Disclaimer:

Weiryn and Sarra are not mine. Therefore, I don't own anything.


End file.
